


With you

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: A sudden accident changes all of Tsubasa's plans and wishes for Shiki's birthday.
Relationships: Okui Tsubasa/Takamura Shiki
Kudos: 6





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what happened here, but this is what I ended up writing XD

**With you**

Throughout the month, Tsubasa has been doing all kind of stuff to tease, but also to celebrate Shiki’s 30th birthday.

The blond man has made sure to give one special gift per week. During January’s first week, he gave to Shiki coffee grains brought from Colombia and Costa Rica since he has researched and found that those two countries have great quality in the products they export. On the second week, he has given Shiki a new coat since the older man has been practically freezing every time that he was going out, so Tsubasa thought that the best would be to take care of his boyfriend by giving him that gift.

Then on the third week, Tsubasa has brought him a barista kit, especially for him to get to prepare all kinds of coffee drinks. Needless to say, Shiki has been more than grateful with every gift, but still felt that there was no such a need to give him so many things. However, Tsubasa would not pay attention to the little complains, and would dismiss the issue by saying that those were just small gifts.

Hearing so many times that the coffee, the coat and the barista kit were just small gifts, Shiki has been more than curious to what Tsubasa would consider a big gift for his birthday.

The day finally arrives, January 25th, Shiki looks at the clock that he keeps on his table night, it’s exactly 12:00am. He waits for some minutes, but contrary to what he has thought, Tsubasa does not show up in his room for another ‘surprise.’ Seeing that he has been waiting for more than twenty minutes and no noise is heard from outside, Shiki decides to turn off the light and sleep.

When morning comes, there is not a lot of difference from any other day. As he goes out of his room, he realizes that the whole dorm seems to be in complete silence, then he remembers, Rikka and Dai and some works schedule for that day. The two have promised that they will be back on time to the dorm for the huge party they have prepared.

Nonetheless, Tsubasa did not have anything scheduled, at least not that he remembers. He quickly checks on the agenda that Haiduki shares with him, and as he has thought, there was nothing schedule for Tsubasa on that day. If he remembers properly, the blond has requested to have the day off, being honest, Shiki has thought that such request was because he wanted to share the day with him, not because he wanted to run away from him.

“Wait…” Shiki says to himself as he dials Tsubasa’s number.

What if the blond man had an emergency? What if he had to go to college to deliver a report? No, that wouldn’t be the reason, he can hand in those by email, right? What about a family emergency? Anything could have happened, being honest Shiki has overslept, so there are many reasons why Tsubasa could have left without telling him.

He waits while the phone keeps ringing, after a minute the only thing he gets is the voicemail. It would be pointless to leave a message to Tsubasa, so he just let it pass. Shiki considers calling Dai or Rikka, but it wouldn’t make sense as he knows that they are also working, one is on an interview and the other one is in a photoshoot.

“Is this some kind of karma for the times I have left him waiting without an explanation?” Shiki wonders as he looks around for something to eat.

Then he sees a yellow paper pasted on the fridge with Tsubasa’s handwriting.

‘ _Darling, I had to go out to pick up some stuff, I had forgotten that Rikka and Dai were not available today, so I was the chosen one; enjoy your free day and happy birthday!”_

Chosen one? Didn’t they purchase all the food, beverages, and stuff for the party? Shiki checks inside the fridge, if he is the one deciding if this is enough, he will be sure that is enough. The cake maybe? No, that would not be possible, Rikka said he ordered it and that he would be the one picking it up after his work.

“Wait, that’s right!” Shiki exclaims out loud as he remembers that Rikka said he will take care of anything that could be missing after his work was done.

Shiki takes his cellphone out once again and calls Tsubasa.

Unfortunately, he gets the same result, the phone rings, and rings, but without an answer. The man sighs and starts walking around the dorm trying to look for something else that can give him more information. As he walks around the common room, he finds some party decoration but all of it is scattered throughout the floor. What happened?

When he is about to start picking up the mess, his cellphone starts ringing, Eichi is the one calling him.

“Hello?”

“ _Hi Shiki-san, first of all, happy birthday… ah… listen… something happened, well, let me start over,_ ” the man on the other side says as he tries not to stumble with his words, “ _I’m with Tsubasa-kun_.”

“Did something happen to Tsubasa?!” Shiki couldn’t hide his worry when asking the question.

“ _I… well, yes, he called me this morning, he was starting to decorate for the party, but he missed a step and sprained his ankle.”_

“Where are you?”

There is a pause, probably Tsubasa has requested Eichi not to reveal at what hospital, clinic, or whatever the place they are is. Shiki takes a deep breath.

“Eichi, I’m not doing anything in this moment, tell me where you are, and I’ll get there.”

“Tsubasa-kun says that is not necessary, plus I’ll take him back in less than an hour there’s no need…”

“Eichi, please.”

The man sighs and gives in, from the moment that Tsubasa has called him, he has known that it would have been better to inform Shiki of what was going on. Therefore, being totally aware that Tsubasa will complain, he gives Shiki the address of the hospital in which they are.

“I’ll be there in less than twenty minutes, tell to Tsubasa to wait there, alright?”

“Yes, Shiki-san.”

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

As he has said, he reaches the hospital in less than twenty minutes, once in the reception he is asked to wait there as Tsubasa is about to be discharged since the injured has already been treated. The man takes a sit in the lobby, he is impatient and frustrated, just why Tsubasa would have called Eichi? He was in the dorm, he could have helped him and brought him to the hospital.

“Shiki-san,” he listens to Eichi’s voice and looks up.

He sees as Tsubasa is using crutches to help him walk and feels the urge to stand and go directly towards them but seeing as Eichi moves faster to get to him, Shiki stops.

“How is he?” Shiki asks to Eichi.

“He’s fine, Shiki-san… he’s just a little angry that you have come, he told me he needed to do something in Shinjuku and wanted to go alone.”

“Alone? Like that? No way, I’ll go with him, thank you for your help, I…”

“Shiki-san wait, what if we go all go all together? I’m pretty sure that this is something related to the gift he has for you, so he wants it to be a surprise.”

Shiki sighs, another gift? Going to pick it up in that condition, a gift can wait, right?

“So, can we go?” Tsubasa says when he joins them after having signed the requested documentation.

“Yes, to the dorms,” Shiki replies, “Whatever you have to pick up it can wait until you recover.”

“No, it can’t wait,” the blond man replies without hesitation, “moreover, you can go back to the dorms and wait for Rikka and Dai.”

Shiki holds a grunt and instead he scratches his head, why is Tsubasa so stubborn about this?

“Listen, why don’t we all go together, but Shiki-san can wait for us in a coffee shop or any place close to where you need to go.”

“Eichi, don’t give him ideas, he…”

Tsubasa stops in the middle of his sentence as if he has remembered something important, he then takes a deep breath and agrees.

“You have to wait for us somewhere, alright?”

“Why are you behaving like a spoiled brat?”

“Because I can and I want, now if you don’t agree with those terms…”

“Fine, let’s go.”

Shiki replies and goes out of the hospital. The three men take a taxi to Shinjuku, the tension between Shiki and Tsubasa is more than evident: even Eichi tries to make some conversation to make a more enjoyable environment, but it does not happen. Once they reach the place that Tsubasa has chosen, they get off the taxi.

“You can wait for us here, the place I need to go is pretty closed.”

“Are you sure it’s closed?” Shiki asks him with a stern expression.

“I am, and Eichi is going with me, you can call him if you want to supervise all of our actions.”

“Yes, you can, Shiki-san!”

Shiki nods, but then looks at Tsubasa, “why should I call Eichi and not you?”

“My phone is out of battery, that’s why, now stay here, we’ll be back soon.”

The blond man starts moving before anything else can be said and asked, quickly Eichi excuses himself to go after Tsubasa. Being alone now, Shiki grunts, what the hell is going on with Tsubasa? He is the one who is making a mess out of this day and still have the guts to give orders. At the end, it does not really matter, he goes to a coffee shop that is across the street and stays there, he will give them 30 minutes top, if they are not back after that, he will ask Eichi to tell him where they are.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Tsubasa is trying to walk as fast as he can, but getting used to the crutches is a whole challenge, he is in such a bad mood, just why from all the possible days he had to have an accident today? He has planned all day in such a special and romantic way and now it is completely ruined.

“Tsubasa-kun?”

“Ah? Eichi… I’m so sorry for having dragged you in all this mess, even Ichiru and Issei are helping right now, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, to be honest I got really scared when I got to the dorm and you didn’t stand up,” the man comments with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, I felt too embarrassed that you had to carry me out of the dorms, but calling an ambulance wouldn’t have been a good idea either…”

The blond man says and sighs, if he would have been more careful, he wouldn’t have missed that step, he wouldn’t have sprained his ankle and he would probably be having lunch with Shiki in this moment. Nevertheless, the worst part is that he is taking his anger on Shiki, the one who is celebrating his birthday.

“Ah, this is the place,” Tsubasa suddenly mentions and stops walking.

“Jewelry? A jewelry? Tsubasa-kun… what are you going to get here?” Eichi questions, his face already blushing.

“Well… being sincere, I’ve bought… rings.”

The blond man tells with a wry laugh and embarrassment all over his face.

“Just that now I feel it’s not a good day to give this present to Shiki,” he says.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Shiki keeps eyeing the time, it’s been almost 25 minutes and no signs of Tsubasa and Eichi coming back. He has already drunk two cups of coffee and messaged Rikka and Dai about why they are not in the dorm but seems like they already knew what happened to Tsubasa as they didn’t react as surprised as Shiki was expecting. Since he is running out of patience, he takes his cellphone to call Eichi but he is actually the one being called.

“ _Shiki-san, we’re ready, where are you?_ ”

Eichi tells him and he looks outside the coffee shop, he can see them right on the spot where they went different ways.

“Wait there,” Shiki answers and hangs up the phone.

After paying his bill, Shiki walks out of the coffee shop and crosses the street; if Tsubasa does not come up with any ‘important’ errand then they can finally go to the dorms and talk more calmly about what happened.

“Ready? Shiki asks them when he gets to them.

“Yes, yes, Shiki-san, we are ready, we can go back to the dorms,” Eichi replies, he seems to be more anxious or even nervous now.

“Did something happen?” SolidS leader wonder.

“No, nothing, we can go, just that, we can go.”

Tsubasa nods and looks around, he has decided that is better to keep his mouth shut until he can completely calm down from all the events of the day. The purple haired man simply sighs and takes care of getting a taxi so they can all go back to the dorms.

Their way back to the dorms is in complete silence, even Eichi has stopped trying to make some conversation as the man keeps just looking through the window and still with an uneasy expression. Shiki sighs, he wishes that in a moment like this, he could have a better understanding on how to deal with people. Or more specifically, how to deal with his moody boyfriend who has decided to ignore him and made this day a lot more complicated.

When they get to the dorms, Tsubasa gets off the taxi first, trying to move as fast as he can, but quickly failing in his goal.

“Can you please stop acting like a child?” Shiki tells him and grabs his wrist, “come here, I will carry you, you must be tired by now.”

Shiki, no, please… Eichi, help!”

However, Eichi has taken the crutches and is just watching the whole quarrel.

“Stay quiet now, canary!” the older man tells him with a stern voice, “you have caused too many troubles in one day for Eichi, let him rest.”

“Ahhh… no, no, please it’s not a problem!”

“Eichi…”

“Now, just stay calm and let’s get finally home,” Shiki expresses as he makes clear he will not accept more complains from Tsubasa.

The three of them get to the elevator and go straight to SolidS’ floor. Once in there, Shiki moves first but realizing that he will have some problems getting the door open, he asks Eichi to help him out with it; the man quickly opens the door for Shiki and Tsubasa and as they go in, they are welcome with people shouting ‘surprise’ and throwing confetti at them.

“Happy birthday, Shiki!”

“Happy birthday, Shikki-san!”

The rest of SolidS and QUELL are the ones who are responsible for the warm welcome.

“Happy birthday,” Tsubasa whispers still while being hold in Shiki’s arms.

After all the stress he has gone through during the day, Shiki smiles and relax a bit. He is happy to see more familiar faces and finally not being unknown on what to expect from the day.

“Come in, come in, we have everything ready to celebrate,” Rikka says and everyone goes inside.

The environment becomes less tense as a conversation starts going between the leaders, before they can continue their talk, Shiki goes and sits Tsubasa in the couch and moves to keep his talk with Shu. In the meantime, Eichi and Rikka are the ones who take care of serving the food and finishing some details on the table before they can officially start to have dinner to celebrate Shiki. On the other hand, the twins and Dai go with Tsubasa and start asking him about what exactly happened and if he is feeling alright.

“It’s alright, according to the doctor if I don’t move a lot it will heal fast,” Tsubasa concludes after a while.

“The doctor doesn’t know you, right? You rarely stay still, so this might take a while,” Dai comments.

“Dai-chan! Don’t be so cruel, I’m already dealing with a lot of stuff!”

“Yes, yes.”

“Anyways, Ichiru, Issei, thank you for taking care of the decoration, this would have been a bigger mess without your help.”

“No need to thank us, Tsubasa-san.”

“Yeah, it was fun,” Ichiru adds.

The party then begins, they enjoy the conversation, most of the time having as a main topic Shiki’s 30th birthday; jokes come and go, but the most important part is that Shiki looks happy and satisfied with the celebration. Time goes by and so QUELL’s members go back to their respective dorm, as SolidS is left alone, some tension can be perceived again.

“You two can go back to your room or rooms, whichever you prefer, Dai and I will take care of cleaning up,” Rikka says and Dai nods.

“Thank you for everything, it was a lovely celebration,” Shiki tells them with an honest smile, “come on, let me help you.”

By now, Tsubasa does not complain at all for having to be helped when walking or even being carried to make things easier. However, when he sees that Shiki is taking him to his room and not his own, he cannot stop talking and almost yelling.

“No, no, no, no, please, my room, it has to be my room!”

“Why so desperate, is my room such a bad option?” Shiki wonders, he has come to the point where he rather keeps as calm as possible instead of starting pointless arguments, “If you wanna sleep alone just tell me, I was not thinking about doing anything since you are hurt.”

The older man adds, he feels there is the need to clarify, all he wants is to have a nice time with Tsubasa, but he will accept if the blonde man prefers to have some privacy.

“Stop acting like this, just take me to my room, and of course you MUST stay in my room.”

Shiki simply nods and turns around to go to Tsubasa’s room, the blond man is the one who opens the door and looks at Shiki in the eyes so he understands they can go in. The man follows the instruction and just by stepping in he gets a clear idea of why Tsubasa was so desperate to come here.

On the bed, Shiki can see basket decorated with a purple ribbon, purple roses, and inside of it there is a bottle of champagne and two cups.

“There’s … well I was planning for a long night… you know? But stupid me ruined the day, so I will also understand if you just want to have a drink and then go to your room.”

The blond man says, he knows he wants to give the biggest gift to Shiki today, but after all the disaster that they day has turned out to be, he is not sure if this is the best moment to do it.

“Tsubasa,” Shiki calls his name and so he turns around to face Shiki.

Shiki gives him a soft, gently kiss and smiles at him.

“You’re finally being more sincere and not a grumpy cat,” the older man expresses with a smirk on his face.

“How on Earth was I supposed to be calmed when I ruined your 30th birthday, it was not a simple day… it was your birthday…” he tells, the last part showing how sad it makes him feel that the day is practically gone and most of his plans did not happen.

“It is still my birthday, you know? And I’m pretty sure my day has a long way to go somewhere around the world.”

“It’s not the same,” the says pouting and hiding his face in Shiki’s chest.

The older man sighs, Tsubasa has kept too quiet since they got back and probably was trying hard to not let out his frustration.

“Tsubasa, throughout this month you have given me gifts, you’ve been taking care of me, you’ve been paying attention to everything I said and today I know you wanted to go beyond the extra mile,” Shiki comments as he carefully lies Tsubasa on bed, “you had an accident, you didn’t plan to come and sprained you ankle today, did you?”

“Of course not!” the man screams and grunts, “I just wanted everything to be perfect and…”

“You did all the decorations, didn’t you? All the designs and the way they needed to be placed,” Shiki asks him.

“Who told you that????” Tsubasa expresses alarmed and with a blushing face.

“Shu, he told me you sent messages to Issei and Ichiru with precise instructions, is it true?”

Tsubasa wants to run away, but he can’t, one reason being his ankle, the other Shiki has already placed his arms to block his ways of escape.

“Honey… would you tell me?”

“Why so persistence, darling? Don’t you trust Shu?” he replies to avoid answering the question.

“I do, but… I need to listen to my golden canary saying if it is true,” Shiki feels relief, getting back to their normal play, feeling as Tsubasa relaxes and the frustration seems to be going away.

“Would you congratulate me if I say I did?”

Shiki kisses Tsubasa’s neck, taking advantage to move and lies his body on top of Tsubasa.

“I will do whatever you want,” the man says, “so… tell me…”

“I did… I told you, right? I wanted to be everything to be perfect for you big day.”

Shiki feels as his heart speeds up, he knows his life has become complete ever since he met Tsubasa; ever since the blond man was the only one who made him unleash his true potential, he has no regrets, he is able to do what he loves and to be with the person he loves the most.

“At the end… it was not perfect.”

Tsubasa suddenly expresses and looks away.

“Not perfect? How dare you say that? I shared with everyone I love and now I’m here by your side. How do you think that all of this is not perfect?”

“Because you got angry! I saw your angry eyes in the hospital!” Tsubasa yells again and covers his mouth.

“Listen, I was angry… but I was angry you have gone through all the trouble of calling Eichi and not me, I was here!”

“I thought it was not a big deal, but then Eichi said that if I couldn’t stand up alone, we would have to go to the hospital, and… I didn’t want to wake you up, I had hopes we could go and come without a problem.”

Shiki sighs, “listen… what happened, it does not matter anymore, we are here, together, and there’s no way I think that you ruined the day, you are the person who makes my days perfect,” the man expresses and Tsubasa turn to look at him, “of course, sometimes you are a headache, but I don’t really have the right to complain about those moments since I know I’m also a headache sometimes.”

“You really are.”

Tsubasa comments and Shiki pinches his nose. The older man sighs once again and leans towards Tsubasa to hug him.

“Don’t you ever dare to say that you ruin this day, got it?”

“I… I won’t,” the blond man agrees and hugs Shiki back, “You know, my ankle is the one injured, but the rest of my body is perfectly fine… so, do you want to…”

“Are you sure?” Shiki asks him not wanting hoping not to be misunderstood by Tsubasa.

“You just have to keep my left leg out of it… wait, it really sounds complicated, right?”

Shiki laughs, “it does, but maybe for a change of pace, we can simply lie together, hold hands, and just enjoy each other presence.”

“Sounds like an old couple,” Tsubasa comments and rolls his eyes.

“I’m an old man now, so it’s reasonable.”

The blond man lightly slaps Shiki’s head.

“You know all that talk about you being old is just a joke, right? You are still pretty young, and we are all counting with you to keep moving forward with SolidS.”

“Just leave it to me, honey, I will keep aiming for nothing else but success for all of us.”

“That’s what I like to hear, darling.”

Tsubasa pulls Shiki closer for a hug and kisses him.

“I promise to recover soon, not only to give you a special night, but so you don’t have to worry for me.”

“I don’t care getting worry about you,” Shiki is quick to add, “Should we at least have a toast between us?”

The blond man nods and sits on the bed, before he can start pouring the champagne, Shiki stops him and takes care of it.

“Please, you have already done enough for today, believe me when I say it, ok?”

Tsubasa smiles and allows Shiki to be the one to get the two cups ready. The older man then handles one cup to Tsubasa and keeps one.

“Let’s toast for more days together, for more moments that we can treasure, for our happiness, cheers!”

Tsubasa looks at Shiki with amazed eyes, the words have been simply beautiful.

“You are being too honest today,” the blond man says after he has taken a sip from his cup.

“It’s because I’m happy.”

The sincere expression and the shining eyes in Shiki and seeing that what he thought was the biggest chaos ever has been solved, makes Tsubasa think once again about giving that gift he has saved for the most important day.

“Shiki… this… this is a special moment, right?” he asks as he moves his hand into his pocket.

“Eh? It is, I told you, I’m with you, that makes it special, why the sudden doubt?”

The blond man takes a deep breath and takes the tiny box out of his pocket.

“Because I want to make sure that it is the right moment to give you something special…”

Tsubasa says, slowly he extends his arm and shows the little black box.

“I… I also want to make a promise with you, I also want something … I…” Tsubasa gets stuck with his own words and looks up at Shiki, “damn, how come I’m SolidS’ main personality, but I can’t get myself clear right now?”

“Tsubasa…”

“I want this ring to be a reminder of our love, our bond… to represent all what we are…”

Shiki giggles at the end of the phrase and that only makes that Tsubasa feels only more confused and that he has make the move in the wrong moment.

“Why are you laughing? I know… after this kind of day… maybe this was not the right moment but…”

“I’m not laughing for this not being the right moment, I’m laughing about the odds… wait here.”

After saying the words, Shiki leaves the room, Tsubasa is left even more confused about the sudden action.

“As if I could go somewhere, you didn’t even bring the crutches for me…” the man says.

Curiosity is taking the best of him, what was Shiki meaning by ‘the odds.’ After five minutes, more or less, the door is opened again.

“So… what was that?” Tsubasa wonders being more impatient than usual.

“I’ve also felt jealous of those rings Dai and Rikka have had for a while… I was also thinking this year must be the year as we have been together through a lot of stuff…so…”

The man says as he also extends his arm and shows a little white box.

“I was thinking about giving you this on your birthday, but… as I said, ‘what are the odds’, we thought about the same gift in the same year.”

Shiki laughs as he opens the box and shows the two rings.

“But… I mean… my birthday is until August.”

“And I didn’t want to leave it by the end, so I prepared way earlier this time.”

Tsubasa laughs too, it’s unbelievable to see this kind of result.

“So… what do we do now with two set of rings?” the blond man asks.

“I wear the one you get me, and you wear the one I got you,” Shiki explains as he is already sliding the ring he got for Tsubasa in his index finger.

“And I supposed we can keep the other to always remember out other half or something like that…”

Shiki giggles again and nods.

“We can do that, I support your idea,” the man says with a teasing tone.

“Hey… I’m just trying to make this as good as we can… I mean, we definitely share one braincell sometimes.”

“We do, except when falling down in the middle of a party decoration.”

Shiki jokes and Tsubasa quickly slaps him in the arm.

“If you keep teasing me, I won’t be doing anything nice for your birthday next year!”

“Alright, alright I’m sorry, now… would you mind?”

Shiki puts his hand right in front of Tsubasa, the request is clear, put the ring.

Tsubasa nods, his smile gets bigger as his heart speeds up. He takes the ring for Shiki out of the box and immediately slides it through the finger, a perfect fit. The younger man then takes Shiki’s hand and kisses it.

“Thank you, for everything,” Tsubasa expresses with a soft voice and looks at Shiki with tender eyes.

The purple haired man goes closer and hugs his lover, the feeling of having the man in his arms gives him so much happiness and makes his heart feel full of warmth and love.

“Get this in your head, honey, there’s no need for expensive gifts, there’s no need to overdo yourself, I’m the happiest man on Earth just by being by your side.”

“I will remember it, but… just know that I also love to give gifts… so you will always get something,” Tsubasa replies and looks up just to see as Shiki rolls his eyes, “just see it as an extra way of showing how much I love you, alright?”

“Alright, now… show me how much you love me by being a good boy and getting to properly rest, ok?”

Tsubasa sighs, this is not what he wanted for tonight, but he has to accept the way things have turned out for today.

“Fine, but we will cuddle, and you are not allowed to leave in the middle of the night to compose or work or whatever!”

“As you wish, honey.”

“Are you really happy with the day?”

“I am, now I just want you to get better, alright?”

“You won’t even remember that this happened,” Tsubasa says as he wraps his arm around Shiki’s waste.

The older man smiles, he loves this powerful spirit from Tsubasa more than the blonde man can ever imagine.

“I know you will.”

“Happy birthday, darling.”

“Thank you, honey.”

Shiki stays awake a little longer, caressing Tsubasa’s hair and smiling with the memories of the day. 30 years did sound like some sort of nightmare, but he is more than sure that nothing could scare him more than thinking that something bad could have happened to Tsubasa. He looks at the ring in his finger and then the one in Tsubasa’s finger, Shiki feels as his heart skips a beat and his mouth curls up into a bigger smile.

There is no better way to finish this day than being next to Tsubasa.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
